The above described type of key switch finds manifold applications in combination with control and switching devices.
Several of these applications may be found in the industrial and the private sector. In general the control or switching device has an authorization mechanism based on a key lock. Possible private applications are key switches to authorize a closing and opening of automated garage doors or the enabling or disabling of the elevator service for certain floors of a building, for example. Possible industrial applications are, for example, control and switching devices as integrated units of machines or production lines.